It's a Small World
by rainne4
Summary: It's the last summer Bella will have as a human. She has survived a murderous tracker, vengeful Volturri, and a horde of newborn vampires who tried to rip her apart. But will she survive Disney World? Seven vampires. Four parks. No sanity.


Bella's POV

Bella's POV

"Come on! That is so fake!"

"Rose, it's Indiana Jones! You can't hate Indiana Jones!"

I muffled a giggle at Emmett's hurt tone, and Edward wrapped his stone-cold arms around me. A small bowl of popcorn was sitting on the table looking pretty abandoned, considering that I was the only one who actually ate in this living room; I guess it had a reason to look abandoned. And anyway, the commentary was more interesting than the actual movie (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom). Rosalie hated action movies like this, and, coincidentally, they were Emmett's favorite.

A rare sun was dazzling the rain-soaked Forks outside. It was a slow afternoon in June. Alice was still going over even the most infinitesimal wedding details with me, and had given me a short reprieve... as long as I didn't leave the house.

"Bella!" The spiky-haired vampire chirped from the stairs. "What do you think? Ivory or cream? Or maybe we should trash the whole warm color scheme and go with sage green and white..."

Jasper was right behind Alice and, based on how lethargic I was feeling, was trying to get the pixie-like vampire to calm down. What was she so jumpy about, anyways? I waited for Alice to stop talking and take a breath, but she wasn't going to. Stupid pixie. Emmett would never let me live it down if I missed Indiana Jones for three or four hours of the dreaded wedding planning.

Sensing my uncharitable thoughts, Edward sprung up and helped me off the couch. Always the gentleman.

"Bella, let her have her fun." he murmured. "It's our first --"

"--and only--"

"--wedding. Please, love?" He gave me a hopeful, stunningly beatific smile, and my resistance crumbled.

"Fine." I muttered rebelliously. "But she better not make me try anything on."

I was free again in about an hour. Alice had finally decided to go with a cream-and-rose color scheme, whatever that meant... it was all over my head. I just trusted in her to make it look okay and prayed for it to turn out alright. When I finally came back downstairs, Indiana Jones was gone and Jack Sparrow was in his place, talking about the Black Pearl. Edward was fiddling with a uniform-black electric guitar, apparently tuning it. I guess Emmett was going to try and pick up a new hobby.

Jasper was sitting in a chair near the couch, reading a book on Florida's history. I was pretty sure that he'd probably read it a thousand times - literally. He was muttering something about pirates under his breath, which Rosalie was stoically ignoring.

Esme breezed in from the dining room as Alice appeared out of nowhere. The energetic vampire was grinning from ear to ear, thinking something that made Edward crack a smile.

Carlisle came from upstairs, moving slowly enough for me to see. That set me off immediately - - it wasn't too often when the entire Cullen Clan was gathered in the same room. What was going on? Why were seven vampires gathered in the living room? Or, more importantly, why was Jack Sparrow still talking?!

Carlisle stood patiently, waiting for Emmett or Rosalie to the turn the movie off. Edward set aside the newly-tuned guitar, and Jasper laid his book on the side table. Alice sprung into his lap immediately, and Jasper snickered as his soulmate struggled to sit still for five minutes.

"Just turn the TV off already!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett looked away from the screen a moment and Rosalie immediately snapped it off.

The vampire patriarch moved to the front of the room. "We try to do something ever summer, as most of you know," he began. "Last year, we visited Mt. Rushmore--"

"I loved the Alpine Slide!" Emmett butted-in enthusiastically.

"We just couldn't take you into Bear Country." Jasper muttered, shaking his head with mock disappointment. I laughed at this.

"...the year before that, it was Switzerland."

"Come on, Carlisle, I'm not going to be able to keep it a secret much longer!" squeaked Alice.

He chuckled. "This year, however, it's the first year with Bella in our family. Esme and I though that she - as well as the rest of you --"

"We're going to Walt Disney World!" squealed the fortune teller, popping off of Jasper's lap and dancing around the room. Everyone else also sprung up.

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Awesome." Rosalie muttered sarcastically. "Tourists." It seemed that Rosalie had something against them. How typical, I thought.

"Alice, please calm down..." pleaded Jasper to his bouncy wife/girlfriend/fiancé.

A wide grin was slowly forming on my face - despite the thoughts growing in my head. That costs so much money. And Jasper -- all of them -- how will they deal with it? Being packed into tiny dark spaces with tons of humans? Still, happiness permeated the room, making me joyful, also. I calmed, probably because of Jasper.

"We leave in two days." Carlisle finished.

Two days!

Esme saw the horror on my face and expressed her amusement, a warm chuckle that soothed my frayed nerves. "Don't worry, Bella! I talked to Charlie about it already, and Alice will help you pack."

"What about the sun?"

"A straight week of cloudy days pepped with rain," cheered Alice, "A couple of thunderstorms, too. And don't even ask, Bella! We're flying into Orland, then Carlisle and Rosalie will pick us up."

"We're we staying?" Edward inquired for my benefit.

"Fort Wilderness." Alice rolled her eyes. "It might not be too glamorous, but it gives us plenty of room to stretch out."

I was still confused. "Why not just go to Disneyland? It's much closer."

Emmett coughed. "My fault. I've been banned from Disneyland..."

Jasper sniggered. "It involved a chinchilla, vicious little beast, and some pepper spray."

I didn't even want to know.


End file.
